Sombreros
by Nuka-Winch
Summary: Cougar tiene un sombrero nuevo...y quiere enseñárselo a Jensen a toda costa.


**Sombreros**

_Hay muchos tipos de sombreros. Sombreros de copa, fedoras, gorras, gorras con doble visera, esas molan. Bombines, boinas, viseras, pamelas. Pero mis preferidos son los de pirata. Hasta que llegó Cougar…_

- Me he comprado un sombrero nuevo. – dijo el francotirador entrando en el cuarto de Jensen en absoluto silencio. Un pequeño dormitorio en un motel de mala muerte en la frontera de México con .

El informático casi se subió al techo del susto. "Maldito Cougar, tan silencioso como….como…coño, como un puma". Soltó un bufido sin apartar la mirada del archivo que estaba intentando desencriptar. Ataviado con su "sombrero de pirata de hackear" y con unos boxers negros ofrecía una divertida visión.

- Tan sexy como siempre Jensen. – Cougar solo obtuvo un maravilloso dedo corazón alzándose por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

El francotirador se acercó hacia la pequeña cama donde estaba sentado el hacker de espaldas a la puerta mientras se iba quitando la ropa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando llegó al colchón, rodeó con los brazos la ancha espalda de su amigo y comenzó a morderle la oreja izquierda.

- Coug…el jefe me ha pedido que desencripte esto YA o me va a cortar los cojones. Y Clay nunca bromea.

- Eso puede esperar. ¿No quieres ver mi sombrero nuevo? Es mucho mejor que el tuyo. – la voz melosa y cargada de malas intenciones de Cougar hizo que Jensen alzara la vista por primera vez desde que llegara su compañero.

- Eh, ni se te ocurra meterte con mi…oh. – El rubio se colocó las gafas redondas que se le habían resbalado por la nariz y tragó saliva con fuerza. Cougar estaba completamente desnudo salvo por el sombrero, que no era nuevo ni de lejos. Jensen sonrió con malicia. – Me gusta…me gusta mucho. ¡Me lo quedo!

Dicho esto agarró el sombrero de cuero de su amigo y saltó de la cama para empezar a corretear por la pequeña habitación. Tiró su sombrero de pirata y se colocó el robado.

- Ajá…soy Cougar. Seguro que me crece bigote y mi lengua encoje hasta que no pueda hablar. – El chico colocó sus manos simulando ser armas y apuntó al frente. - ¡Pam! ¡Bum!

- Eres tan infantil Jensen. – regañó Cougar sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Ya, eso es lo que mas te gusta de mí. – el rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa irónica. – En serio, creo que me voy a quedar con este sombrero.

- Eh…no.

- ¿Por qué?

Cougar se levantó de la cama y se acercó en busca de su preciosidad. Jensen alzó el sombrero para evitar que el moreno le cogiera e intentó huir. Comenzaron a correr como dos críos por la habitación hasta que el francotirador placó al informático y le tiró bocarriba en la cama lanzando el portátil del rubio por los aires.

- ¡Sasha! Ahora sí que no te devuelvo el sombrero.

- ¡Que le jodan al ordenador!

El latino agarró por las muñecas a Jensen y le besó con fiereza. Después le hizo un estupendo recorrido por el cuello y el pecho parándose en las zonas que sabía que le ponían más cachondo al chico. El más joven se dejó hacer mientras se enroscaba en la cadera de su amigo.

- Déjame el sombrero un ratito. Anda, por fa. – Jensen puso voz infantil y le hizo un puchero adorable.

- Solo si dejas que te folle.

- ¿Solo? Vale.

Cougar sonrió con malicia y de un tirón elegante le quitó los boxers a su "presa". Jensen agarró con fiereza a su amigo pegándole contra su cuerpo y rodó sobre sí para quedar en la parte superior del sándwich. Se abrió de piernas y se colocó a horcajadas del cuerpo desnudo del soldado. Colocándonse bien el sombrero y subiéndose de nuevo las gafas caídas miró la polla de su amigo con lujuria y comenzó a darle pequeños toquecitos con los dedos. Esta casi reaccionó al instante. El joven se chupó los dedos a conciencia y agarró el miembro del latino para ponerla a tono.

- Debería estar hackeando esos archivos. Como Clay se entere no podré follarte más. Y eso Coug…eso es algo que me dolería en el alma. No poder follarte y que tú te estés paseando tranquilamente con este sombrero tan chulo. Estaría mentalmente empalmado todo el día. – A medida que iba soltando su diatriba iba acelerando el ritmo.

A esas alturas Cougar tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Agarró a Jensen por los brazos y le miró con ira y frustración.

- Deja de hablar ya jodida maruja y déjame follarte ya.

Jensen soltó una risa seca y soltando la polla de Cougar se posicionó para introducirse. No había tenido dilatación previa, pero ¿qué mas daba? Era de la Fuerzas Especiales, qué cojones. Se penetró lentamente y cuando llegó al final soltó un taco y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Cougar.

- Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir el algoritmo necesario para desencriptar el archivo.

- La madre que….

- Shhhh, no mentes a la señora Jensen.

Sonrió con sorna y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, penetrándose a sí mismo. Cougar meneó las caderas agarrándose a la espalda del chico.

- Oh…joder Coug…. – Jensen agarró el borde del sombrero con la mano derecha y con la izquierda simuló que agitaba un lazo como en los rodeos. - ¡Yehaaaaw!

- Creo que…voy a…..- comenzó a decir el francotirador pero el rubio le calló besándole rudamente.

- De eso…nada….que esto no es gratis.

Cougar sonrió entre dientes y rodeó la polla de Jensen con su mano. Frotó poco a poco hasta alcanzar el ritmo que llevaba Jensen en su autopenetración. La respiración de ambos hombres se volvió violenta y ruidosa y casi de seguro que el resto de sus compañeros que dormían en las habitaciones colindantes les oyeron gemir cuando se corrieron, primero el francotirador y segundos después el chaval.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Cougar.

- Sip, eso hemos hecho. Joder.

Jensen salió de la polla del otro soldado y se acomodó como pudo a su lado.

- ¿Me vas a devolver ahora mi sombrero?

- Hummm….creo que no.

Y dicho esto, sonrió y bajó el sombrero hasta que cubrió su cara completamente dejando ver solamente su perilla rubia.

- Imbécil.

- Siempre.

FINISH!


End file.
